A Merlin Songbook
by FairyTaleGoneBad1
Summary: A series of songfics mostly focused on the pairing of Merlin and Morgana.  Rated T to be safe.


Hi everyone,  
>So this is the first songfic I've ever written for this show. When I first heard this song, I instantly thought of MerGana. The song is "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson.<br>It's a very good song. I would like to note that I try not to make my sonfics follow the same story line as in the song. So you'll notice that for this songfic, I've taken bits of the song in order to make it a bit different.

I do hope you guys enjoy it!

I do NOT own "BBC'S Merlin" or the song "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson

_Italics_ is a memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Side<strong>

_A Merlin and Morgana Songfic_

**There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<strong>

"_Milady?" asked a soft voice from behind her.  
><em>

_"Oh, hello Merlin. What can I do for you?" she responded._

_"Well I was just coming by to drop off your nightly sleeping draught." Merlin answered unsurely._

_"Thank you Merlin, you may leave it on the table"_

_After placing the vile on the table, Merlin headed towards the door until he heard a soft sigh. Turning around he looked to see morgana with her shoulders hunched._

_"Morgana? Are you alright?" he asked approaching her slowly._

_She let out a watery giggle._

_"Of course" she responded wiping away her tears. "Why would I not be?"_

_"Well you have had a rough couple of nights lately milady."_

_"Yes I suppose that is true." She responded willfully._

_"Is it about the druid boy?"_

_She turned around to fully look at him, her watery olive green eyes meeting his sympathetic ocean blue eyes._

_"I just wonder if he is safe, I know that Arthur has gotten him out of Camelot, but I worry about what will happen once Uther discovers that he has escaped. Will he go after him? I cannot bare to see another innocent life be sacrificed at his hand." She told Merlin quietly._

_Boldly reaching out his hand towards her face, he brought her chin up._

_"I want you to listen to me Morgana, you are a wonderful person and you have done as much as you can for him. He will be safe, I promise. I have faith in the Druids." He told her quietly staring into her eyes with so much passion._

_She wasn't sure what had come over her, but before she knew it, she had thrown herself into his arms, weeping into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her petite body whispering soothing words of nothing into her ear._

She wasn't sure what happened that night, but she knew that the friendship she had shared with Merlin had changed into something much more.

**Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<strong>

Months had passed since the escape of the Druid boy and her fall out with Uther. Yet Morgana could not bring herself to feel the joy she once felt in Camelot. She felt numb. She went about her day pretending she was all right when all she wanted to do was lock herself in her chambers. And yet with all that numbness she felt, there was still the presence of slight warmth. Whenever he was around her, she could feel the numbness fading. Something had changed that night. It became an unspoken promise. When she felt upset, Merlin would always come to her side and hold her as if she were the only thing that mattered in the world. The night they shared there first kiss; she could feel the sparks ebbing away at the numbness.

Recently he hadn't been showing up. She assumed it to be of Arthur's doing. But as every night passed that he was not there, she could feel a little bit of her warmth leave with it. She had begun having terrible dreams. Dreams where she would see Uther dying at someone's hand, Camelot burning to the ground. And yet she could not bring herself to feel any emotion. Slowly her dreams got darker, where she saw herself covered in Uther's blood, a cruel smile covering her face. Yet she still could not bring herself to care.

**Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<strong>

" Did you need anything else milady?" asked Gwen.

"No that will be all Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen bowed lightly and left her chambers.

She knew what everyone was saying about her. They knew she had changed. Her skin had gone paler; the rings under her eyes had become more noticeable. As she turned away from the window, she heard a slight knock. She knew it would be a matter of time before he showed up.

"You can come in Merlin." She told him quietly.

Merlin slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"Morgana, what has been going on with you?" he asked worriedly.

"Why do you care Merlin? I haven't seen you in weeks!" she answered him raising her voice.

"Look, you know I would have come to visit you if I could have. Arthur has had me on a leash. The king suspects that I am up to no good. I couldn't manage to sneak away." He told her sadly.

Slowly she could feel the ice chipping away from her frozen heart. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Why now Merlin? Why come at all?" she asked him gently.

"Because I love you Morgana."

"How could you possibly love me Merlin?" she asked him angrily.

"Because you're you Morgana." He told her simply.

"I am not the same woman I was a few weeks ago!"

He looked at her sadly.

"The… the thoughts I've had, the visions I've seen. I am a cruel person Merlin. No one should love me." She told him dejectedly.

"Those maybe so Morgana, but all that does is prove to me that you are human. It is natural for someone to have a dark side. You cannot have a light side if there is no darkness. They balance each other out." He told her smiling gently.

"Your saying you could love me, even now?"

"No Morgana, I'm saying I know I can love you."

Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a searing kiss. For the first time in weeks, Morgana could feel the warmth returning to her body.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked gently after pulling away.

"I will stay with you tonight, and any other night you wish me to until you send me away.

**Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<strong>

* * *

><p>There you have it folks!<br>Please R&R!  
>I have lots of other great ideas for songfics, and I'd love to know if I should keep writing them or not.<br>If you have any requests or suggestions for songfics, please let me know!

Criminal Minds Lover**  
><strong>


End file.
